My Big Happy Wrestling Family
by ChelleGambino
Summary: Everyone has a story about their muses, well here is ours! Enjoy. Co-written with awesome.i am
1. Chapter 1

**So a lot of authors on Fanfiction have made a musi diary and since mine are driving me crazy, I decided to give their crazy asses their own little story so enjoy and don't forget to review please:)**

**And this is co-written with awesome.**

**Chapter 1 : Damn You YouTube (And Pleasure P)**

Its about 8:30pm Tuesday night. I'm on my laptop trying to finish another chapter in 'Suffocate' when...

Shad Muse: "Fuck you white boy!"

Morrison Muse: "Angel surely had a great time doing it." (Smiling cockily)

I hear loud yells, oohs and ohs coming from my now probably destroyed living room. All of my muses were sitting in a huge circle watching Morrison and Shad once agin go at it about Angelle (My OC) I get up and check it out before somebody dies

Alex Riley comes walking out of the kitchen eating MY bowl of cheddar popcorn.

Me: "What the hell is going on and why do you have me popcorn"

Alex Muse: "Well, Shad found out that Angel has moved on from him pretty quickly. He found them fucking in his room.

Me: "Damn."

Alex Muse: "I know, pretty messed up situation. Popcorn?"

Me: "Yeah man."

Me and Alex watched the action from across the room.

Morrison Muse: "Yeah, I'm her boyfriend #2 and I can do it way better than you can."

All my other musi: "OHHHH!"

Shad smiled wickedly for a second, then replies:

Shad Muse: "Oh, just like your Punk's boyfriend #2

Everyone looks awkawardly for a second.

Shad Muse: Oh, yall don't know what I'm talking about. Well let me be glad to show you."

(Shad pulls out his phone and pulls up a slash Youtube video of CM Punk, Randy Orton and John Morrison that is fitted with 'Boyfriend #2)

Randy, Punk and Morrison Musi: "WHAT THE HELL?"

All of my other musi: Laughs their asses off

Morrison Muse: "Damn you Pleasure P!"

(Stalks off angrily into his room)

Me: "Come on Alex, your services are needed to help me with this story"

Alex: "Okay. By the way, Michelle you can't leave this laying around me."

**So let me know what you think!:) This is what my muses inspire me to write this and this chapter was also inspired by a video I saw on Youtube by edgefan3 and my muses so much motivation. I don't own the video so don't sue my ass, trust me you wouldn't get that much**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Music Time with A-Ri**

Alex is laying across my bed going through the music library on my laptop as I do my hair in the bathroom(Even though I'm supposed to be working on another story.)

Alex Muse: "IT'S YOUNG KHALIFA MAN, TAYLOR GANG OR DIE, YEAH!" SHE'S MY WEED ROLLER AND WHEN I'M WIT HER GUARANTEE I'M NEVER SOBER- (In sexy autotune voice singing Wiz Khalifa's Weed Roller)

Me: "Alex, what you know about that?"

Alex Muse: "What? Wiz is the man. I know all of his songs!"

Me: "Oh, really do you now? Name five of his songs right now besides this one."

Alex Muse: "This Plane, Black and Yellow, Sky High, When I'm Gone and Roll Up

(He said proudly smiling)

Me: "And which of the following do you agree was his best?"

Alex Muse: "This Plane."

Me: "You know my music my friend."

Alex Muse: "Oh, wait a minute! You got my song."

(Turns on Trey Songz' Love Faces)

"DON'T IT FEEL GOOD WHEN I TOUCH ON IT, WOULDN'T BE NICE IF ALL NIGHT I WAS IN YOU, COME KISS ME, COME WIT ME DOWN THE HALL TO MY BEDROOM TONIGHT WE'LL BE MAKING LOVE FACES!"(Alex comes up to me and grabs me)

Me: "Wow, Alex! Dont sing that around me. I have a boyfriend and I'd like to keep him."

Alex Muse: You should really do a song-fic with me and Naomi on this one."

Me: "Give me one reason why I should support your sick little fetish, A-Ri?"

Alex Muse: "Sick little fetish. Come on Michelle, you know you can't resist all this 'in action'."

(He pulls up his shirt)

Me: "Dammit. You got me."

(Just then my Naomi Muse pops up unannounced)

Naomi Muse: "Oh girl that's my song!" (Starts grinding against Alex)

Me: "Don't you mess around and get pregnant, girl."

Alex Muse: "This is a baby making song, Michelle."

Naomi Muse: "He's right, but he could never handle all of this."

Alex Muse: "Oh really now Naomi, I seemed to handle it pretty well last night."

Me: "Well, hun I think he's got you!"

Naomi Muse: (Stalks off angrily)

Alex Muse: "Damn, I love music!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Confrontation**

Angelle walks into my room, pissed off as hell.

Me: "What's up girl?"

Angelle Muse: "Damn, Shad is getting on my nerves about John."

Me: "You should go talk to him, there he is. (I point towards the door)

Angelle Muse: "Thanks, girl. I'll talk to you later. (She heads out the door.)

I hear the sound of glass breaking, and I run out my room.

Shad Muse: "Angelle, how could you be with this cracker? Get with me, ditch him."

Angelle Muse: Shad, you seriously need to leave my man alone, I'm tired of the shit you've put John and me through!"

John walked, oblivious to the situation. I motioned for him to come over to my room.

John Muse:"What's going on?"

Me:" Angel talking to Shad, that's all." (Innocent)

The crowd 'ooohs'.

Angelle Muse: "Christ Shad, you need to find someone else and get the hell out of this place!"

Shad Muse: "You know what? Fuck you, Angel! I can't believe I actually loved you."

Angelle Muse: "Oh cut the crap! You know that's a lie. (Throws another one of my vases and I wince)

Shad Muse: "Shit! "(He ducks and turns to look at the smashed glass)

Me: "C'mon that's like the third vase she broke, crap."

John Muse: "Damn, I kinda getting turned in by angry Angel" (Smirks)

Me: "John, not here please! Gross!

John gets out of the room, and in front of Angelle.

Angelle Muse: "Baby, what are you doing here?"

John Muse: "Angel, forget about Shad, I'm all you need."

Everyone 'awwws' and I smile.

Angelle Muse: Your right, your all I need. ( kiss passionately)

Shad leaves before I stop him.

Me: "Where the hell do you think you're going?" (Put hands on hips)

Shad Muse: "My house."

Me: "Hell no, you going to clean up the mess you made." ( I get him a broom)

I get two more and interrupt the intimate moment between John and Angelle.

Me: Ahem… Here you go. (Hand them the two brooms)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Still in my room working on some more stories, when I hear loud, obnoxious banging on the door

Me: "Come in!"

Miz Muse: Hey, Michelle."

Me: "What's up, Mizzy?"

Miz Muse: "Nothing much, but that's the least I can say about your living room. What the hell happened?"

Me: "Shad and Angelle got into a fight that about John, Shad left and I am very pissed off about it because not only is my living room destroyed but I can't finish this damn story without those three!"

Miz Muse: "But you know what, it's probably a good thing Shad left."

Me: "Why is that?"

Miz Muse: "Because if that shit didn't stop soon, he was going to get acquainted with the other two men in Angel's life."

Me: "Who?"

Miz Muse: "Smith and Wesson."

Me: (Laugh my ass off) "True though, she is a former Marine."

Miz Muse: "Well since the Drama Club is gone, you should totally do another story about me.

Me: "Why?"

Miz Muse: "Because I'm The Miz and I'm-

Alex Muse: "Yeah, yeah you're fucking awesome we get it."

(Walks in with my iPod and his eyes bloodshot red)

Miz Muse: "He's probably just high again."

Me: "Alex, have you been listening to Wiz Khalifa?"

Alex Muse: Pauses for a moment, then answers: "YEAHH BITCH!"

Me: "Randy!"

Randy Muse: "Yes?"

Me: "Could you take care of Alex for me?"

Randy: Sure. (RKO's Alex)

Me: "Thanks love!"

Randy Muse: "No problem, babe. And since I've got you all buttered up, what do you say about helping me get a date with Keyshia?"

Me: "I say you are on your own!"

Randy Muse: "You suck."

Me: "Very well, thank you."

Randy Muse: Throws his hands up in defeat and walks to his room

Me: "I love you, Randy."

Randy Muse: Gives me the middle finger

Me: "Now, Mizzy let's work on this story!"

**Let me know what you guys think:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**I head over to my room to work on some more one shot when someone knocks on the door.**

**Me: "Come in!"**

**Randy enters and makes himself comfortable on my bed.**

**Randy Muse: Hey, Michelle.**

**Me: "What do you want?"**

**Randy Muse: "Why do you think I want something? Damn…"**

**Me: "Okay, sorry. Now why are you here?"**

**Randy Muse: "I just wanted to do something nice for you, like wash the dishes, or vacuum the carpet."**

**Me: "Alright, then. Go do them. (Push him off the bed and towards the door)**

**1 Hour later…**

**Randy barges in and I glare at him.**

**Me: "Crap, can't you just leave me alone?"**

**Randy Muse: "I cleaned the house like I told you I would."**

**I get up and prepare myself for what's to come.**

**Me: "Shit, Randy! You cleaned this place up, seriously!" (Give him a big hug)**

**Randy Muse: "Of course, it wasn't that easy." (Smirking)**

**Me: I'll give you anything you want, name it, and you'll have it."**

**Randy Muse: "Hmmm… what do I want? Oh, I know I want a date with Keyshia."**

**Me: "How about a… Hell no! (Smile comes off my face)**

**Randy Muse: "C'mon, Michelle! I cleaned your damn house, now just do one nice thing for me, and I'll leave you alone."**

**Me: "Do you really like this girl, or do you just want another thing to play with?"**

**Randy Muse: "Yes, Michelle. I really do like this girl."**

**Me: "fine. But you have to do one more thing for me."**

**Randy Muse: "What is it?" (Groans)**

**I drag him to my room, and surprise him.**

**Me: "Surprise! You have to the Sun Drop dance!**

**Randy: "No way in hell am I doing this."**

**Me: "Okay, say goodbye to Keyshia then."**

**Randy: "Fine! Damn it!" (Gets the yellow and green outfit)**

**I turn the music on, and can't wait to watch the stupidest thing ever.**

**Randy enters, and I burst out laughing.**

***Drop it like it's hot, drop like it's hot***

**Me: "Whew! That was some funny shit! Alright, you got what you wanted. Now get the hell out of my house."**

**Randy: "Thanks, Michelle. Call you later." (Hugs me really tight)**

**Me: Don't be calling me, you better be calling Keyshia." (Waves)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Working on more one-shots when of course I hear...

Randy Muse: "AAAH FUCK!" ( Miz tries to help him, but he yells in pain. Has a black eye and scratches)

Me: "What the hell is it now?"

Miz Muse: (Laughing) "Randy got his ass kicked."

Me: (Roll my eyes) "By who, Orton?"

Miz Muse: "By Keyshia." (Still laughing)

Randy Muse: "Would you shut the hell up?" (Giving Miz the death glare)

Miz Muse: Shuts the hell up

Me: "So what happened?"

Randy Muse: "Well I mean it was going great."

Miz Muse: "It was going great UNTIL he screwed it up with the most dumbass question ever."

Randy Muse: "You are so not helping me right now, Mizanin."

Me: "What did you ask her?"

Miz Muse: "He asked her did she want to see his Viper?" (Bursts out laughing)

Me: "Wow! No wonder you haven't had a date in ages."

Loud yelling once again.

Keyshia Muse: "You bitch."

Me: "Well hello to you too Keyshia."

Keyshia Muse: "Just what on God's green Earth possessed you to hook me up with that?" (Pointing angrily towards Randy)

Me: "Hey I figured you two would have a good time. I didnt expect you to go all apeshit on him."

Keyshia Muse: "It was our first date and the asshole asked me for sex. What else do you expect me to do?"

Me: "Keyshia, he's a guy. They can't help that they're dumb as fuck."

Miz Muse: "HEY!"

Me: "Shut up Mike, you're the prime example!"

Randy walks over towards Keyshia but she's still pissed.

Randy Muse: "Come on Keyshia, I didn't mean it. Can you please forgive me, love?"

Me: "Give him another chance, for me?" (Gives her the puppy dog eyes)

(Randy begins to sing All My Life by K-ci and Jojo. Pretty good actually)

(Keyshia starts to cry.)

Keyshia Muse: "Okay, okay I forgive you."

(Puts her arms around Randy's neck)

Randy Muse: "Oww, oww!"  
>(Winces from the pain of her touching a scar)<p>

Keyshia Muse: "Sorry." (Kisses him passionately)

Miz Muse: "Ohh I love a happy ending."

**Yes, you guys my Randy Muse can sing!:) Lmao. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: **Dio Della Morte, Miz Orton, and vampiregirl2009 wolfgirl77769! Thank you for reviewing!

**Chapter 7**

The couch is being occupied by Randy and Keyshia, and I just shake my head and walk away. The doorbell rings and I open it.

Alicia Muse: "Hey, girl."

Me:" Hey, what's up?" (Opens the door wider for her to enter)

Alicia Muse: "Nothing much.

I remember that Alicia's was Randy's ex girlfriend, and she's about to walk in on them having a heavy make out session.

Me: "Hey, how about we go upstairs?" (Stands in front of her)

Alicia: "Nah, I rather go to the living room." (Tries to pass me)

Me: "Ummm, but the living room is being renovated." (Gets in front of her, again)

Alicia: "What are you hiding?"

Me: "Nothing, why?"

Alicia: "Look there's a fire!" (Points out the window)

Me: "Where?" (Falls for the trick)

I hear a loud gasp, and I stop dead in my tracks.

Randy and Keyshia stop and look up.

Randy Muse: "What the hell are you doing here?"

Alicia Muse: "You left me for her? She's such a slut, ugh."

Keyshia Muse: "Hold up, who do you think you're talking to, bitch?"

Alicia Muse: "You, whore. Who else?" (Puts hands on hips)

Randy Muse: "Wait, so are you guys going to fight for me? I'll watch. (Smirks)

Keyshia Muse: "Randy, let me take care of the trash. Just wait one minute. (takes off earrings)

Me: Don't you guys think this taking it to another level? How about we all sit down and watch a movie?" (gets between Alicia and Keyshia)

All of them except me: "Shut up!"

Me: "Fine, but if one of you guys gets any blood on my carpet, you're going to cleaning for a long time."

**30 minutes later…**

The place looks terrible, glass everywhere, and pieces of red and black hair.

Keyshia stood up from the floor, while Alicia was passed out on the floor.

Me: "Well, who won?"

Randy Muse: "Duh, Keyshia."

Me: "Well, since you guys are up and awake, unlike some people, you're going to clean my damn house." (Hands them brooms and a bucket full of water)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Intervention**

Working on Suffocate when...

CM Punk Muse: "You have sinned Alex Riley, and you shall punished for what you done!"

Alex Muse: "Would you shut the fuck up, I'm trying to watch Step Brothers!"

I get up to see what's going on. My muses (Miz, CM Punk, Cena, Morrison, Justin, Randy, Wade, Kofi and Heath) have crowded around an obviously high Alex.

Me: "What the hell are you guys doing?"

Miz Muse: "Were trying to give this crackhead an intervention.

Alex Muse: "Hey, Mikey I have some bad news for you."

Miz Muse: "What?"

Alex Muse: "Your mother was a prostituted crackhead." (Takes a puff of his joint and smirks at Mike)

Miz Muse: "You bastard, dont you ever talk about my mother like that!"(Goes to hit Alex, fucks up and hits me and I clothesline him)

Me: "Look Alex, Naomi and Tanielle will be back from Atlanta anytime and when she comes walking through that door-

Naomi Muse: "ALEX FUCKING RILEY! GET YOUR ASS HERE RIGHT NOW!"

(Alex quickly snaps out of his weed induced trance)

Alex Muse: "Oh hey baby. How was your-

Naomi Muse: "Oh don't you dare try that shit with me. I know you've been smoking again.

Alex Muse: "How did you know?"

Naomi Muse: "It was easy. Mike tells Tani everything that goes on." (Folds her arms across her chest and gives Alex a death stare)

Alex Muse: "You ass."(Glares at Mike)

Miz Muse: "I rather be an ass than a-(I peg him with a football)

Alex Muse: "Look I'm sorry Nay-Nay. It just makes me smile.

Naomi Muse: "Well Alex, until you can stop this addiction, you won't get your other addiction for about 3 months."

Alex Muse: "What are you-"Wait a minute baby! I said I was sorry. You know I like it when you do that!"

Miz Muse: (Has somehow woken up) "Well Alex, I may be an ass but at least I'll get some ass. Holla!"(Walks off laughing)

Alex Muse: (Breaks down and starts crying)

Me: "Ugh you guys are too damn much.

**So let me know what you think:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

I'm about to go to my room, when I hear someone open the front door.

Me: "Whose there?

No one answers, of course.

The door slams again, and I curse loudly.

Me: "Shit, I have a baseball bat and I'm not afraid to use it." (Don't even have baseball bat)

I go to my bedroom, and close the door. The house keeps making weird creaking noises, and I almost have panic attack.

Random voice: "Oooooh, ooohh... (Ghost voice)

Turn all the lights on, and get my ghost detecting stuff out.

Me: "Is anyone there? Did someone disturb you?"

Random voice: "Yes, this was my old bedroom. I will be here forever if you don't move out or pay me $500 dollars in cash." (Ghost voice)

I go to my safe and get $50 dollars in cash and lay it on my makeup desk. Outside the wind blows and I look out, when I look down at the money it's gone.

Suddenly the door opens, and my ghost equipment is gone.

Me: "Damn it! Just tell me who you are!"

There's a scream and I literally piss my pants. I look out the door both ways, but nothing. A gunshot could be heard, and I wasn't sure to jump out the window or hide in the bathtub.

I close my eyes and pray for this to all go away and thank god answered my prayers.

Alex Muse: "Wake up! Damn what the hell is wrong with you?"

Me: "What are you doing here?" (Rub eyes)

Alex Muse: "I could hear you yelling all the way from downstairs."

Me: "How'd you get in my house?" (Hands on hips)

Alex Muse: "The door was unlocked." (Looks down shamefully)

I go downstairs and see everybody in my house.

Me: "You guys need to get out of my fucking house, period. Move it!" (Point at the door)

Everybody leaves and goes out with their heads down.

Me: "I'm gonna change the locks on this damn house, and you'll see whose gonna be locked out, bitches! (Yells out the door)

**Let me know what you think! Enjoy!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you so very much to Webbi2012, Kaye AKA Crazy Gurl, Miz Orton, and Dio Della Morte for the reviews. They mean so much!:)**

**Chapter 10: The Talk**

I'm downstairs in drill seargeant mode because I'm tired of muses acting like a bunch of McAssholes!

Me: "Hey, everybody get down stairs right now, we need to have a little talk!"

All of my muses come marching downstairs, moaning and groaning like a bunch of little bitches.

Me: "Oh don't yall dare start. You knew it was coming. You should have behaved your damnselves and acted like you had some damn sense, then we wouldn't be having this conversation, especially you Alex, Wiz! Been eating all my damn Twinkies and shit!"

Alex Muse: "Hey why you gotta pick us, mane we just on our level!" (Both of them do the Wiz laugh and starts singing On My Level)

Me: "You 'bout to be 'on the streets' if you don't shut the hell up! (Both of them gets quiet) Now, look guys, I've been letting ya'll stay here, the least ya'll can do is act your age and not destroy my house everytime one of you gets mad."

(Rick Ross muse comes waddling out the kitchen with a plate full of my chicken tenders)

Rick Ross Muse: "Aye Michelle, you got some ranch dressing? UGH!"

Me: "Oh hell to the no, I know damn well better that those are NOT my chicken tenders!"

Rick Ross Muse: "A boss need to eat! UGH!"

Me: "Get out my damn sight! And as for the rest of you, I'm going to give all of you a warning. Beahve or your out , got it?"

(All of them nod their heads)

Me: "Good, I'm going back up stairs to work on some more stories. Behave yourselves."

**1 hour Later**

Listening to Motivation by Kelly Rowland, when...

Anonymous Muse: "It's Barbie Bitch!"

Me: "NOOOOOO! This can't happen. Get out my house Nicki, you stupid ass Barbie!"

Naomi Muse: "Don't freak out, girl its just me!" (Comes in dressed in a pink wig, tight leggings and crazy makeup) "I just wanted to play a trick on you

Me: "Oh thank God. But ugh Nay-Nay, I don't think someone's so happy about it."

Naomi Muse: "Huh?"

(Sees my Tishawna muse dressed as Lil Kim, holding a chainsaw)

Tishawna Muse: "I told you I was comin for yo' ass. It's Black Friday Bitch!"

Naomi Muse: "AHHHHH! It was just a joke!" (Runs for her life)

(I just shake my head. Really can't do anything else)

Me: Oh, they'll grow up someday."

**So let me know what you think!:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**! Thank you now that I have your attention I'd like to present you with yet another day in the life of My Big Happy Wrestling Family. I know we've been gone for a while, I'm also a couple days late with this chapter and my co-author hasn't been able to get on unfortunately but we love you, awesome. because you truly are awesome, love! But my musi are going to kill me if I don't write this! Since I've been gone, I have reluctantly adopted a few new muses, thanks to my Odd Future and Funk Volume obsessed brother and cousins.**

**Ladies and Gentlemen, allow me to introduce to you, OFWGKTA,YMCMB, BSM and Swizz**

**Earl Sweatshirt: I owe millions**

**Me: Hi, Earl! SO Tyler, what are your inspirations?**

**Tyler The Creator: Uh meth and I REALLY love cats!**

**Swizz: I work at the institution of I-H-O-P and I'll flip the best pancakes you'll ever eat!**

**Drake: I'm so I'm so I'm so proud of you**

**Wacka Flocka Flame: I love money and she loves me, FLOCKA!**

**Lil Wayne: Oh my God Becky, look at her butt, Tunechii!**

**Taco Bennett: I'm with your girlfriend eating chips!**

**Alex Riley: And yo wifey got the dip!**

**Me: Alex, I told you this is Odd Future's time! Get out of this discussion!**

**Jasper Dolphin: By the way I do punch bitches!**

**Taco Bennett: Aye, that was pretty tight A-ry! Can he join Odd Future?**

**Tyler The Creator: No, there is only room for Justin Bieber and R-Kelly!**

**Anyway since they all acting like cocker spaniel puppies on crack, let's get on with musi diary.**

**Random Disclaimer!: Hey I don't own sh**in here except my crazy ass OC's and ya'll know who they are. Don't do anything I say in here, okay its fu***** fiction. Fu** Bill O'Reilly! (Not really just another OF song! Who the hell is Bill O'Reilly?) 4,3,2,1...**

**February 14, 2012: Valentine's Day Disaster; 5:50am**

An unusually overly happy Angelle is standing over my bed

Angelle Muse: "Happy Valentines' Day Michelle! May your day be filled with cheer and love, sweetie!"

Me: "Thanks, kitten but I know John's going to get you something extraordinary and you'll have an awesome V-day but do you realize what time it is?"

Angelle Muse: "Yep! It's 5'o clock in the morning, the conversation got boring—I know

because you mom will be in here to wake you up in 3,2,1 (Looking down at her pink G-Shock)

Me: She will not-(Foot goes in mouth)

Mom: Michelle, time to get up for school!

Me: "You know what, Angelle screw you!"

Mom: "What was that little girl?"

Me: "Nothing"

Mom walks off and I get up and get ready for school

**It's 7:30 when I arrive at school and the stupid campus is filled with red and pink and I think I'm going to be sick! I just moved to this school a month ago, so I only know a few people and I don't have a boyfriend. I arrive in 1st and it seems like EVERYONE is all over each other but thank you Jesus that all my classes are letting us have free days today.**

Miz Muse: "Hey baby boo happy V-Day!"

Me: Hey, Mizzy! Same to you but it isn't going to be so happy."

Miz Muse: "Why?" (Covers his mouth because he remembers why) "Aww I'm sorry baby doll. What would it have been, two years for you guys?"

Me:"Yeah. God, I hate him why did he have to break my heart two weeks before Valentines Day?"

Alex Muse: "Hey how's it hanging es'e?**(Pronounced essay)**" Ready for an awesome Valentines Day with your man?"

Me: Puts my head on the desk and begins crying

Miz Muse: "Alex do you always have to be such an insensitive ass? Cody**(My faggot redneck country ex boyfriend who had the most gorgeous blue eyes ever. In case you haven't figured it out yet.)** broke her heart and it would have been two years for them today."

Alex Muse: "Don't worry sgro! **(pronounced scro)** There are plenty of us who are going to be alone today! You know what you can join the Lonely Hearts Club with me!"

Miz Muse: "Alex, were trying to cheer her up, not depress her and nobody cares that you won't get any on Valentine's Day. We all know you're a fucking loser and you fail at life."

Alex Muse: "Bitch kill yourself I ain't no fucking loser! By the way, Tanielle's doing the scissor with Maryse while you're gone just to let you know."

Miz Muse: "LIES! That was only one time and they promised to never do it again."

Alex Muse: "You're right lies because they're doing it right now! Your wife and ex-girlfriend are fucking lesbians and they let me film it! Ha!"

Me: "Would you two shut the hell up before the teacher comes over here? And gross A-ry!"

**The rest of the day is a depressing drag, I go home and I lie down in bed.**

Tanielle Muse: "Hey girly is everything okay?"

Me: "No. It's Valentine's Day and I'm all alone."

Tanielle Muse: "It's okay baby girl he doesn't deserve you anyway."

Suddenly Maryse, Angelle and John M pop up out of nowhere.

JoMo Muse: "Don't worry about him even though we tried to warn you."

Me: "What are you talking about?"

Angelle Muse: "Come on 'Chelle, it was so obvious and he was such a douche."

Me: "How?"

Maryse Muse: "How he used to flirt with anything with a pulse and a kitty cat, including your disgusting, cack-sucking, future porn-star cousin Mia."

JoMo Muse: "And how he used to say you were nothing but sex to him-

Me: "Okay dammit I get it, stop making me feel bad! Look guys don't worry about me. Y'all all go out and have a wonderful Valentine's Day. Don't let me ruin your nights."

**(They all leave me alone and let me take a nap. Not more than an hour later I hear yelling from no one other than Hurricane Nikeya and I have a feeling it's not going to be pretty. I wake up to walk in my living room to see Nikeya and Eve going at it, throwing very sharp high heels(which happen to belong to me) and Zach and John, along with the rest of my musi looking on like freaking spectators knowing good and damn well they're the causes of this mess.)**

Nikeya Muse: "First you sleep with Zach and then you turn around and kiss John! Bitch I will snap your neck!" (Tishawna, Brianna and Naomi all try and hold her back but she just throws another shoe and nails Eve)

Eve Muse: "Don't hate the player Kiki, hate the game, ho!"

Me: "STOP! Both of you and I thought, hold on scratch that, I KNOW I said Eve wasn't even allowed in my thought process, so Eve Whorres, why are you in my fucking house?"

Nikeya Muse: "This bitch is trying to ruin every relationship I'm in and I'm sick of it! I'm going to kill her ass! She slept with Zach and we dated since we were in middle school and she kissed John on Monday night."

Me: "I know and you have every right to kill her but I don't want any blood shed today. John, Zach either one of you dumb asses wanna help to try and buffer this situation?"

John C Muse: "Nikeya baby I'm sorry. I didn't mean and you know I love you and I only care about you. I'm sorry that Zach broke your heart but I'm here for you."

Nikeya Muse: "Oh Johnny I'm sorry too! I love you too baby. Get lost whore! You too wheelie."

Zach and Eve leave with everyone laughing at them.

**It's about 7:00pm that night, my parents are going out to eat and my brother is at a friends' house and it's just me and my musi. Everything seems quiet and good, I'm washing dishes until I hear my best friend Alex and A-ry calling me from the living room.**

Me: "Hey Alex!" (I run and hug him)

Alex: "Hey. Happy Valentine's Day. Here I bought you something." (Hands me flowers and a teddy bear)

Me: "Thank you!"

A-ry Muse: Whispers to Alex H.

Alex: "Okay dude I'll tell her."

Me: "Tell me what?"

A-ry Muse: ''Chelle, we know you've been through hell, that's why you bad as fuck and you know you are, but seriously Alex has something he wants to tell you."

Alex: Pulls out his guitar, grabs my hand and begins singing Jason Derulo's It Girl.

Me: In tears by the end of the serenade.

Alex: "So I guess what I'm trying to say is, will you be my valentine?"

Me: "Yes." (We kiss and everyone awes)

A-ry Muse: "You know what I think I'm going to sing. Ya'll wanna hear me sing?"

All musi: "Hell no!"

A-ry muse: "Well...fuck you too then I'm do it anyway." (Grabs my karaoke machine microphone)

A-ry Muse: "This goes out to a very special lady, Ms. Naomi Night. Girl, get your sexy ass over here."

Naomi comes to the floor and Alex turns on instrumental to Drank In My Cup by Kirko Bangz.

A-ry Muse: "Girl I know how much you really want somebody, want somebody that don't really need you. You heard what I said, bout to put you to bed ain't try love you baby just fuck you instead."

We all burst into laughter and all agree that this is definitely the most interesting Valentine's Day ever!

**Okay so I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!:) By the way, this was a true story. This is actually what happened on Valentine's Day for me and I am absolutely happy and content with my week:)**

**Peace and Love,**

**BrickSquadBabyy:)**


End file.
